


questioning

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Nonbinary!Patton, trans!janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton is questioning their gender and goes to Janus for help.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	questioning

**Author's Note:**

> day eleven of pride month! today’s prompt was ‘question’. this was a lot of fun for me to write tbh, enby!patton is my favourite ok.

"Hey, Jan?" Patton asked, peaking his head around his flatmates door. Peaking... _her_ head around Janus' door? Patton wasn't entirely sure, and it was annoying... him to no end.

"Yeah, Pat?" Janus said, pushing away from his desk and twisting his chair around to face him.

Patton slowly stepped into the room and sat down on Janus bed, taking in a deep breath. "I have a question."

Janus raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"You..." Patton fiddled with his fingers. "You used to be a girl, right? And now you're not?"

Patton tried his best not to focus on the discomfort that flashes across Janus' face, and how his shoulders seemed to stiffen up. "Yes, I am transgender, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah." Patton glanced around the room, trying to avoid Janus' eyes. "How did you know?" 

Janus was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I never really felt like a girl. One day I realised how much being seen as a girl made me uncomfortable. It took years to figure everything out, though."

Patton nodded, beginning to stand up. "Okay. Okay, yeah." He- She- They? They had a lot to think about.

"Out of curiosity, why are you asking me this?" Janus asked.

Patton froze for a second, before slowly sitting back down. "I... I don't think I'm a guy," she said, still refusing to look Janus in the eye.

"Oh," Janus hummed. "Would you prefer she/her pronouns? If he/him doesn't quite fit?"

Patton tapped her leg. "I don't know. Maybe? I... don't really feel like a girl either, though. Like, when I think of gender it's just... like, what is even the point, you know? I don't... There doesn't seem to be a difference. And I really hate he/him, but she/her isn't... much better." It felt nice, to get everything that had been bugging her out, but... thinking about everything again just made him even more confused.

Janus scooted closer on his chair. "Have you considered that you may be nonbinary?"

Patton blinked. "What's that?"

"It's an umbrella term for those existing outside the gender binary," Janus explained. "People who don't strictly identify as male or female." 

Patton frowned. "You can... do that?"

"You can do _anything_ you want, Patton." Janus smiled. "There are more specific labels, of course, but generally speaking nonbinary also works as a label itself."

A small smile crept onto Patton's face. "That... That sounds nice. So... what pronouns am I meant to use, then? Because neither he nor she is... good."

"A lot of nonbinary people use they/them, but, of course, it's entirely up to you," Janus said. "You can use gendered pronouns if you prefer, or neopronouns if you find some that fit."

Huh. That was... "They/them sounds nice," _they_ said. "Could you... use those for me, now?" 

Janus nodded. "Of course. Let me know if that changes, yeah?"

"Yeah." Patton grinned. "Thank you, Janus."

"It's all good, Pat."

They'd still have to think about this. They imagined that they'd have to think about it a lot. But, this was at least a start.


End file.
